


Impulse 2

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Male/Male, Masturbation, Rimming, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: After Raph and Leo had a wild night, Leo's butt got sore and having pains. Raph decided to say sorry in his own ways.





	Impulse 2

**Author's Note:**

> It's the continuation of Impulse I did for the LeoXRaph week. Enjoy!

"Ow. Careful now!" Leo hissed as Donnie smeared an ointment on Leo's butthole and near areas and he put a towel on it that covered with cold water.

"I told you it will be a bad Idea. Now you suffer the consequences." Said Donnie as he pointed his finger up to the air.

"I know. But we sure had the best sex ever. Raph was so good. Totally worth it." Leo smirked but another hiss followed when Donnie removed the towel.

"I suggest you to lie on your bed for a while. Avoid sitting down and any action that causes stretches in your rectum."

"Okay, I'll do my best." Leo nodded and left Donnie's lab with tiny and careful movements.

Before he could enter into his room, Raph stopped him with a smirk on his face.

"What's the matter fearless? Can't walk normally?" Raph snickered and remembered how hard he thrusted inside Leo over and over again. Raph doesn't like being teased and he made it clear to Leo yesterday night.

"Haha, very funny, Raph." Leo made a slightly annoyed expression.

"But you know, I wasn't easy on ya because you teased me, but I always wanted to do that. Always wanted to try out how would it feels to fuck ya like there is no tomorrow."

"Yeah." Leo smiled. "Even if my butt hurt now, I so enjoyed the night, Raph."

Raph blushed and rubbed his nose. "Gotta admit, your moans and screams made me horny. I couldn't stop."

Leo giggled. "How many times we came?"

"At least three or four times." Raph smirked and leaned on the wall, sounded all proud that he made his leader come by his actions.

"Yeah." Leo nodded and remembered back to the long night. Also a quick pain hit his rectum.

"You know," Raph rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about your butt. Even if ya deserved it."

"It's okay, I'll be fine." Said Leo while secretly caressed softly his buttocks.

"If ya feeling better, we could do something naughty if ya want."

Leo blushed. "Of course. But we can do anything else but no butt sex."

"I know." Raph giggled. "But I wanted to do something with your butt." The red masked turtle smirked as he looked at his brother.

"No Raph, my butt needs some rest. Besides, Donnie just smeared an ointment on my ass, it needs time to heal and stuff."

"Okay." Raph shrugged. "But tonight, before Donnie would put that thing on your butthole, I wanna do something nice."

"Raph..." Before Leo could continue, his younger brother walked away.

"Tonight, Leo." Raph waved as he walked into the kitchen.

Leo did what Donnie said. He lay on his bed while he read his favorite books about japanese tales. Sometimes he read a few Space Heroes comic books too. He put some extra pillows to his buttocks to spare him from the pain and the numb feeling he had. Mikey brought Leo foods at lunch time and dinner time. Leo even skipped the training sessions and sometimes Donnie checked the healing process and reminded Leo that he will put another ointment on his rectum before they go to sleep.

At night, an hour earlier before sleep time, Raph walked inside Leo's room.

"How's your butt?"

"Better. Still hurts a bit though, but at least I don't feel this numb feeling in my ass."

Raph giggled as he sat down on Leo's bed. "So as I said today morning..."

"Yeah. I don't know Raph."

"I'm not gonna hurt ya twice. I promise you will like it."

Leo rubbed his chin a bit, his butt still hurt a bit, but the way Raph looked at him made Leo smile.

"Alright Raph, I trust you."

Raph smirked and leaned close between Leo's thighs, looked at Leo's precious groin. Raph's head moved closer to Leo's butthole and blew air gently on it. This action made Leo's toes curl.

"Raph, If you wanna go inside again..." Before Leo could finish his sentence, Raph caressed both of Leo's inner thighs and made them spread out more to gain more acces to his groin.

"Relax fearless. I'm not gonna hurt ya." Raph winked at his brother and his head went down again close to Leo's entrance.

Raph blew some more air on Leo's rectum and he kept caressing his brother's inner thighs. It made him relaxed and a bit aroused. But after that, Leo's butthole was touched by Raph's warm tongue, it made the leader gasp and reminded himself about the wild ride last night.

"You're okay?" Raph looked to his brother's eyes.

"Y-Yeah." Leo panted a bit. 

Raph smiled and he continued making his brother's rectum wet with his tongue. Leo churred slightly, it felt good. Raph's tongue gently massaged Leo's entrance and didn't enter inside him so far. But it seemed Raph didn't want to. Maybe that was a way of him to say "Sorry". Whatever it was, Raph didn't stop. He kept licking more and more until Leo finally dropped down. The younger brother looked up and smirked.

"Should I keep going or should I take care of your penis?" Raph said in a teasing tone.

"Keep going." Leo panted. "I'll take care of my erection."

"Alright then."

Raph rubbed Leo's inner thighs while he made sure to keep Leo's entrance wet. Leo tilted his head back by the combination feeling of being rimmed and pumped at the same time. Leo's heart beated faster as he got closer to his climax. Leo released a loud moan when he came on his body. Raph stopped and enjoyed every moment about how Leo's body trembled as he shot his load on his plastron. The leader panted heavily and he was all tired. Raph stroked a few times Leo's dick before he leaned close to his brother and left a deep kiss on his mouth.

"See? Told you you'll like it." Raph smirked while he searched for a tissue to clean Leo's plastron.

"Okay, it was good, I admit that."

The red banded turtle chuckled and let out a soft yawn. "I'll go to sleep. Do that too, Leo."

"I will." Leo nodded. "Can you tell Donnie to take care of my butt?"

That made Raph smirk. "Leo, you nasty dog."

"Not that what you imagined! He wanna put some ointment on my butthole!" Leo almost yelled, his face were all red.

"I'm just messing with you."

Raph left Leo's room and Donnie entered in a few seconds later. He didn't want to waste any of their time. Leo was in his position and Donnie carefully smeared the ointment on the damaged area and he left Leo's room. Leo pulled his blanket over his body and snuggled to it and fell asleep.


End file.
